HeartBreak Hotel
by ghostsaliensteletubbiesohmy
Summary: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was the ideal girl of Ferb's dreams, and every other man in the tri-state area's. When Ferb finds Vanessa has been seducing other men, he manages to walk away. But after this tradegy finds life to be unbearable. One-shot story


**A/N: So, I don't know how many of you folks have faced a spiralling depression that seems to never end. And to make it worse NOBODY believes a single word you say. Your friends are against you. And your parents are looking for ways to bring you down farther, like by twisting the words someone says and reflecting them back in a negative way against you. Well that's how it is here; I don't know about you but let's get this show on the road. I thank you for listening to this short, meaningless to your lives rant. Thank you.**

It was a dark, gloomy, overcast day throughout the Tri-state area and beyond. Ferb Fletcher sat alone in his room staring out the window. By now he had been alone for several hours and had long since run out of constructive things to do. His brother Phineas Flynn had gone out with Isabella for the evening. Candace had decided to spend the evening over at Stacey's house. And Linda and Lawrence were away for the weekend to an antique road show. So he would be alone for another few hours yet; until later that evening. But that didn't bother him that much; the darker part of his mind that had recently come over him wouldn't allow that. There were way too many ways it could have been taken advantage of. Dark thoughts eventually had a way of setting in over time.

He let out a heavy sigh and opened the bedroom window with a grunt. Immediately the hot mist hit him. He leaned his head out and observed the view. How many times had he seen the same cluster of houses over the course of his childhood without much recognition? The thought quickly dispersed. He had other things on his mind. Despite how he managed to push the memories away, they always had a way of coming back. Ferb was in deep thought; thinking of the night his lover had cheated on him.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was the sunshine girl of every man's imagination throughout the Tri-state area. Her long slender legs and perfect curves could draw any man in. With the bat of an eyelash she could have any man wrapped around her pinkie finger. But, like a wildcat, she could never be tamed. She fed from every house in the neighbourhood (if you know what I mean ;)). No matter how much the woman had destroyed Ferb's heart, she was still the only one he'd ever loved. No amount of caring could ever change that. But still, she had destroyed the man Ferb was starting to become; even Phineas sensed something amidst the last many months.

It had been about 6 months ago when Ferb arranged to meet Vanessa at a local club. Ferb personally fancied something much more tasteful, but it had not been his night to choose. The music could be heard blaring from far down the street as they approached the dark brick building. As the emerged through the door and manoeuvred through the cluster of dancing bodies bright, coloured lights cut through the darkness. Vanessa grabbed a stool at the bar area and gestured for Ferb to follow. Over the course of the night Ferb drank much more than he should have, letting the alcohol sting his throat. Vanessa casually sipped fruity drinks, barely touched by the lustrous poison. He continued to drink until his body rejected it, forcing him to his knees when he flung himself into the bathroom. He watched as his stomach contents swirled making patterns in the porcelain bowl. He felt disgusted as he flushed the evidence and returned to his woman. The first thing he had noticed as he pushed the door open is how the disorienting bright lights can be in a drunken state. He continued walking, knowing he could no longer drive himself home. He pushed through the final group of bodies to where he had left Vanessa…

He tried to forget the rest of the memory. Tried to forget how she straddled the stranger, her lips touching his, her tongue in his mouth and hers in his. He tried to forget how one hand of his hands twisted through her hair as the other traced her perfect body. Most of all he tried to forget the flirtatious smile she gave the boy as the separated, and how she whispered with a hot breath in his ear. He tried to forget the sound of Vanessa's horrified scream as he, Ferb, punched the male across his windpipe, restricting the air passage. He tried to forget how she struggled as he dragged Vanessa across the empty road and threw her to the cold pavement. He would never forget how helpless she looked as he walked away.

He pushed the memory aside and checked his watch; it was time. He grabbed a few assorted items from beneath his bed before going downstairs to grab a kitchen knife; from there he progressed to the garage. He pulled the knife from the cardboard sheath and pressed the cool metal to the palm of his hand, when the blood began to flow he set it aside. Slowly he dipped to fingers in the warm liquid and wiped a few quick strokes across the bare white wall. He finished quickly and stepped back to admire his artwork. That part was done; next he began to remove his clothes….

Meanwhile Phineas was having a wonderful time with Izzy. He had treated her to dinner followed by an evening show. To complete the evening he planned on bring Isabella to the Flynn-Fletcher household. The entire 45-minute drive something nagged at the back of the red-haired boy`s mind; that something was wrong. No-matter how many times he told himself that he was just anxious; he couldn`t convince himself. Slowly they pulled into the paved driveway, hearing the television he assumed Ferb was occupied. He opened the door for Isabella, like any gentleman should and led her towards the garage door.

"I just need to put the car away." He explained before bending over and grabbing the latch

The garage door slid up slowly making an eerie grinding noise the entire way up. Somehow this made Phineas uneasy. Isabella noticed his dismay and linked her arm through his. The next sight would haunt both witnesses for the rest of their lives. Before them Ferb hung naked from the rafters. Blood dripped from his hand onto the floor making a _plink, plink _noise as it did so. Knife slashes spelt out symbols on his chest that could be distinguished as letters, the easiest to make out was _Vanessa. _His eyelids hung limply over his eyes. Isabella turned and buried her face into Phineas' chest. He could only stare at the horrifying sight. The one thing that would stay clearest in his mind would be the one word written across the wall in drying blood letters. _Heartbreak._

**a/n: Don't ask what inspired this horrifying display of hideous, corrupted thoughts… **

**I'm broken inside, and broken in mind. I'm the demon in your nightmares and the blood in your veins….**

**Just… Don't ask…**


End file.
